


The Plus One

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Rob agrees to be your date to your cousins' wedding but it is far from smooth sailing.





	The Plus One

Rob stared at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. It took him a while to actually focus but once he did he really wished he hadn’t. His eyes were red and his hair a mess from constantly running his fingers through it all day, even his tie was askew at this point as he swayed a little. He knew this was going to be a terrible idea. He knew as soon as he agreed to help you but with you standing there in front of him looking so pleadingly there was no way he was going to turn you down. Gripping the sink he tried his best to sober up a little and he winced at the bruise that was appearing on his cheek. The entire day was just one massive clusterfuck. 

“This is a terrible idea, you do know that Bobbo.” Rich leaned against the wall sipping on a beer as he watched his best friend packing. “Like on the scale of worlds worst ideas, this is right up there.”

“Shut up Rich,” Rob growled, throwing things into his case. He was on edge enough about the entire thing, his gut screaming exactly the same thing Rich was saying. “It’s not like I could cancel on her now anyway. We both know I can’t let her down.” Sighing he turned to look at his friend. “I just have to get through one day.”

“One day where you’re pretending to be her boyfriend.” Rich looked at him pointedly. “Seriously, why are you even doing this to yourself? We both know how crazy you are about her and you’re really gonna spend the day at a wedding living the life you wish you could have? That’s torture man.” He said softly, crossing the room and sitting on the end of the bed. 

“I know.” Rob's voice was barely audible and his head dropped as he shut his case.

His flight had been delayed which meant he was late to the hotel which meant he was on the last minute getting ready and you had decided to meet him at the hotel rather than him picking you up. Already more than a little frazzled he made his way down to the lobby in the elevator and as the doors opened he looked up and his eyes were immediately drawn to you. It was like a moment from one of those cheesy 80s movies where everything goes in slow motion and the edges are all a little hazy. In fact, he was so taken up with his reverie that he didn’t hear you calling his name for a moment. Pulling himself together he headed across to you, nerves bubbling inside him. This was the first time he was going to meet your family and although the two of you weren’t actually together he really wanted them to like him and showing up late was not the best start. 

The pair of you jumped out of the taxi and sped up the path of the church, scooting past the bride with compliments about how beautiful she looked before slipping into the church and taking a seat as the doors opened and your cousin shot you both a glare. Rob smirked a little as he felt you hide behind him, using him as a human shield, which only intensified the bitch face being shot by the bride. Settling down, the ceremony went off without a hitch and Rob couldn’t stop smiling as he noticed you were still pressed up against him, your head practically on his shoulder, and then he realised that was only because the relative in front of you was wearing such an enormous hat that you couldn’t see without practically sitting in his lap. His smile faltered and the familiar uneasy feeling settled in his stomach, he knew better than to get his hopes up. 

The reception was loud and so many relatives appeared eager to meet him with comments like ‘we thought she was one of those lesbians’ and ‘so she finally found herself a fella eh?’ which only confirmed to Rob the real reason he was here was to keep these nosy old farts off your case. Well, mission accomplished. The meal was delicious and even him spilling an entire glass of wine over Great Aunt Lucy didn’t seem to cause too much of a dampener on things. 

Once the band got going he turned to you, taking a deep breath as he steeled his nerve to ask you to dance, only to find you being whisked away by one of the groomsmen. Sitting at the table with the wine-stained geriatric, he watched you glide gracefully around the floor and sighed. This situation definitely called for more alcohol. 

You found him standing at the bar, your arm slid around his waist as if it belonged there as you leaned into him and he smiled at you a little sadly. “I know you, man.” The groomsman you’d been dancing with was obviously a little drunk at this point. “Like, you’re some musician or something right?” he slurred.

“Yeah, I…erm…I’m in a band.” Rob nodded shyly.

“Louden Swain! They are amazing, seriously, you should see Rob on stage. You just can’t take your eyes off him.” You gushed and he felt his cheeks flush a little.

“Loud and Swine?” the obnoxious asshat sneered. You were just about to say something when your father came over wanting a quiet word. Excusing yourself Rob sighed, realising he was now left with this asshole. “What sort of a fucking name is that?”

“It’s Louden Swain actually.” Rob corrected, not that this guy was listening.

“Well it doesn’t really matter, does it? I mean, it’s not like we’re gonna see each other again. Clearly, you’re the ‘musician’ boyfriend she needed to get out her system before she settles down with someone a little more suitable. I mean, damn, I’ll fucking break her in. I bet she makes the sweetest noises when you bend her over and…” His obscene stream of consciousness was cut off by Rob taking a swing for him, massively misjudging the distance due to the copious amount of alcohol he had consumed over the last few hours, and coming face first into contact with the bar before sliding down into a heap on the floor. The groomsman looked down at the pile that was Rob currently at his feet in silence for a beat before bursting into laughter which only succeeded in drawing more attention to Rob's predicament. Getting to his feet he made a hasty exit, heading to the nearest safe haven.

So here he was, hiding in the bathroom. It was actually quite a plush bathroom now he came to think about it, seriously they must have paid out quite a bit on this whole wedding. “Rob?” his eyes widened as he heard your tentative voice and turned to see the door opened a crack. He couldn’t help but smile fondly as he saw you with one hand over your eyes, just in case there were other men in there. 

“It’s just me.” His voice still had a slight slur and he sighed, turning back to the mirror. His eyes met yours as you stood just behind him and he was surprised not to see anger or disappointment, only concern. 

“Rob.” Your voice so quietly he wasn’t sure if you’d actually spoken or if it was in his head. Turning to face you he winced a little as you reached up and touched his cheek. Your brow furrowed with a slight frown as you looked at the growing purple patch. Leaning over you turned on the cold tap and grabbed a few paper towels, soaking them and creating a makeshift cool pack, tenderly pressing it to his face and smiling up at him softly. “Thank you.”

“You do realise your family probably hates me now.” He huffed out a chuckle and looked down at his feet.

“Yeah, the odds are kinda up against us, I mean, that was some pretty heavy damage out there…”

“I am so sorry, I was supposed to here helping you and…”

“…but I really do like our chances.” His eyes widened at your words, looking at you, unsure what exactly you were saying. Caressing his cheek you smiled so tenderly that he felt his heart pounding so hard in his chest he thought he might be about to have a heart attack. 

“You… you and me?” he managed to stutter out. 

“Baby, I got a hunch.” Raising up on your tiptoes you placed a soft kiss to his bruised face and he couldn’t help but agree with you.


End file.
